This invention relates to fish line guide assemblages or attachments for fishing rods, and more particularly to a guide assemblage characterized by a metal mounting clip which is secured to the fishing rod and by a wire loop member which is demountably supported by said clip.
In the past a number of different fish line guide attachments have been proposed and produced, for guiding the fish line along the fish rod. Some of these attachments have been complicated, involving difficult or expensive-to-manufacture structure whereby there is an appreciable cost.
Other attachments have been directed toward the opposite extreme, that of simplicity so as to reduce the cost, but in these cases the attachment has had various drawbacks, such as snagging of the line, abrasion and wear, etc.
Where the attachments have not made provision for removal of the loop member, such member has of necessity involved relatively small loop portions in order to meet the demands for storage, handling, etc. when the fishing rod is not in use. Where the loop members have been made removable, the size of the loop portion could be increased without encountering difficulty in the dissembly and storage of the rod. However, the construction of such demountable-type attachments has given rise to difficulty as regards durability and ruggedness, as well as cost.